Of course I care
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: After the digimon left, Rika's mom gets news that her dad die in a plane crash, A few months later her mom was killed in a car accident. How will this affect Rika? Ryuki pairing! Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Okay?

* * *

**Rika's POV**

Oh, he is just...ugh! He comes out of nowhere and trys to tell me what to do and to think?!

"Rika, I'm only trying to give you my opinion." I cut him off.

"Look hero-boy, I did fine without you and now you just come along and you have to tell me what to do?! I'll deal with this by myself, the same way I lost my father, who cares, she just another person!" I yelled in his face. I could just remember the look on his face.

"Rika...She wasn't just another person, she was your mother." He said grabbing my hand as I turned my back to him trying to leave. I tried shaking his grip off but he just tightened it.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, I could feel the lump beginning to form in my throat, the tears began to fall even as I tried to stop them. "First my dad, then Renamon, and now her! Everything is against me! Everything!"

**Reader's POV**

Rika spun around breaking free of his grip falling to the ground. Tears fell like rain drops and a dreary day. "Why?" She whispered, "Why are you bothering with me? Shouldn't you be out flirting with some girl or trying to beat kazu or Kenta again?" She said between the slience.

"I don't care about another girl and as for Kenta and Kazu, those 2 beating each other is all they need for entertainment. But...Rika..." He said holding out his hand. She rejected it.

"I don't need your pity, I just need...deliverence." She said standing up, she walked away from him as he stood there in shook.

"What do ...you mean?" He said as the beeze kissed his brown hair.

"I'm joining to join them, I'm joining my parents." She said turning face him slightly.

"Wait, but you can't do that Rika. You ...You just can't!" He yelled.

"Ryo, It's no use. I've made up my mind. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing at all." She said. Ryo stood there shocked. IT was rare when she would say his name...it was rare and still is.

"Rika! You just can't?! Your being selfish!" Ryo yelled out.

"How?! Ryo, Tell me how that is selfish?! Joining my parents, leaving the horrible life I have now behind, everyone to be happier without me here!" Rika yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"First of all, you not being reasonable. You parents had to go because...maybe it was they're time. Your horrible life as you say it isn't horrible, you just thinking about all the bad things and nothing of the good. Just think about the good things in your life, like when you first meant Renamon or when you had to spend time with your friends or Calumon. And when you say that when everyone is going to be happier without you...do you think that's going to be true?" Ryo said walking slowly towards Rika.

"Of course, Takato won't have anyone to make fun of him anymore, Kenta and Kazu always wanted me gone, Henry is going to be happy too, I was always negative and he must have hated that." She said wiping the tears of her now pale face. Her voilet eye shown with saddness toward the fading sunlight. "No one else would miss me..."

"You're wrong. I would." Ryo said wrapping his arms around Rika. Rika flinched alittle as her tears slowly ceased. "I would miss you."

"Lies, they're nothing but lies. Lies!!!" She pulled away. She covered her ears and cowarded to the ground. "LIES!!!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Rika. Why would I lie to you?"

"Because!" Rika yelled. "everything is hates me! I'm all alone now!" That was all Ryo needed to hear, he raised his hand and smacked Rika across the face. A pained shocked look replaced the crying tears she had.

"Nothing is against you! I told you! If your not going to believe your friends then...You might be doing the right thing. We might be happier without you gone." He snapped. The tears started to form again. "Ugh!" He said pulling Rika up. He was started to cry himself. "You know what's wrong with you Rika? You never listen. Never at all." He said laughing. "You need to lighten up once in a while. You got that, pumpkin?"

"But..."

"Just listen, Would Renamon be happy to find you gone they they ever come back? No. Well, Renamon will blame me and then I'll be right there next to you." Ryo said holding her chin in his hand. A slight smile crept across her hace.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She laughed. "But your also sweet."

"Better to please you, pumpkin." He said pulling her face close to his. Their lips meet and Rika's shocked expression lightened as she returned his kiss. Ryo slowly broke away, "I told you there was someone who cared about you."

"Shut up, and you mentin this break-down to know one...Got it?"

"Your serect is safe with the Digimon King, come my queen." He said running ahead waiting for her.

"Your so ...incorrigable!" She laughed running to catch up with him.

Moral: When you think about susicde (Or however it's spelled), think about the good things and change your mind about how this affects all other people. (Or boyfriend!)

* * *

Well, hoped you enjoyed this corny story. I'm gonna come up with a better on once my headaches die down. :P And no, this has nothing to do with life experience. 


End file.
